Please, Please, Please
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de ithilien22 sur archive of our own. Résumé : Isaac a cessé de vouloir des choses, il y a longtemps.


Titre : **Please, Please, Please**

Auteur : **ithilien22**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

La nuit où Derek le jette dehors, il ne va pas directement à la maison des McCall. Dans une premier temps, il est trop abasourdi pour faire plus que s'asseoir à l'extérieur du loft et réfléchir aux paroles de Derek encore et encore – toutes leurs conversations de la semaine précédente, du mois passé – pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal. Quand il se force finalement à marcher, il se dirige dans la direction opposée de son objectif, en espérant qu'une autre alternative lui vienne en marchant. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative (« je peux m'estimer heureux, » il se souvient avoir dit une fois, « car je n'ai personne. »), et tout ce qu'il finit par accomplir au bout de trois heures, c'est d'être trempé et plus pathétique quand il se présente finalement à la porte de Scott, où il savait qu'il finirait de tout façon.

La chose est, que vivre avec Scott et Melissa est si bien que ça lui fait mal parfois. Il sait que c'est dans ses pensées dés la première nuit, quand Melissa lui montre la chambre d'ami et qu'elle s'excuse à lui. « Désolée d'avance pour ce matelas, Isaac, » elle dit, en souriant avec regret tandis qu'elle pose des serviettes propres sur la commode, « il est là depuis presque aussi longtemps que Scott et je sais que ce n'est pas le plus confortable. » Une semaine et demi plus tard – parcequ'il est toujours là, bien sûr, à prendre plus de place, à manger sa nourriture et à entraîner son fils dans des problèmes à l'école – il monte un soir pour découvrir qu'elle a remplacé le matelas par un nouveau. Il est tellement fâché qu'il brise une lampe contre le mur, et puis il se sent encore plus mal, en baissant les yeux sur les morceaux brisés. Scott arrive en courant au bruit – « Tu vas bien ? » - et il l'aide à nettoyer. Il ne sait pas comment leur faire comprendre.

Finalement, il commence à s'y habituer – ce qui est le pire, vraiment. Il s'arrête de tressaillir quand Melissa lui ébouriffe les cheveux quand il sort. Il se surprend à penser des choses comme « maison » et « famille » quand il baisse sa garde. Au lieu de ressentir un pathétique espoir à chaque fois qu'il retourne au loft, il commence à ressentir une inquiétude tenace dans ses tripes, redoutant finalement une conversation où Derek lui proposerait de revenir (pas « à la maison », non).

Après le décès de Boyd, les cauchemars empirent au point où il n'arrive plus dormir. Ce qui n'est pas un plan durable, cependant, et au bout de la sixième nuit il jette un verre dans le salon de Scott en réalisant qu'il est finalement seul. Habituellement, resté éveillé est suffisant, mais le manque de sommeil empire les choses et il ne parvient plus à reprendre son souffle. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil en essayant d'inspirer de l'air, mais il échoue, sa poitrine est de plus en plus serrée, et sa tête tourne. Sans savoir comment, il arrive dans la chambre de Scott, et l'autre garçon se réveille en sursaut au bruit des pleures aigus d'Isaac, qui est trop effrayé pour être embarrassé. Scott prend les choses en main immédiatement, sa voix et ses mains apaisent sa crise de panique si rapidement que c'est presque drôle.

« J'avais l'habitude de le faire pour Stiles parfois, » il admet avec un sourire fatigué, ses mains traçant toujours des cercles le long de la colonne d'Isaac. Isaac hausse les épaules pour la chasser et il s'éloigne, en se levant.

« Désolé, » il bredouille, en tenant ses coudes contre sa poitrine et en regardant partout sauf le visage de Scott.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » De toutes choses, Scott parait juste très confus. Il tend une main et il attrape le bras d'Isaac, pour le ramener vers le lit.

Alors qu'Isaac hésite, il tire un peu plus et il dit, « tu as l'air épuisé, viens. »

Il se dit en lui-même qu'il a raison et il laisse Scott le tirer, et ramener les couvertures sur eux avant de se blottir contre son oreiller. Il tient toujours le bras d'Isaac, comme si il ne pensait pas à la lâcher, et ça pourrait être étrange ou gênant, mais au lieu de ça c'est agréable, chaleureux et sécurisant ( tout comme les autres choses dans cette maison). Quand Isaac se réveille, il est presque midi et il ne se rappelle plus de son rêve.

Apparemment, Melissa fait l'après-midi, car elle dans son uniforme et elle est pratiquement sur le point de sortir au moment où il descend. Quand elle le voit, elle relève un sourcil et elle dit, « bien dormi ? »

Il se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et il est trop occupé à regarder le sol pour voir Scott dans le salon. « Maman ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé, » il se plaint, et la tête d'Isaac se relève, juste à temps pour la voir rouler les yeux vers son fils.

« uh huh, » elle répond d'un air pince sans rire, « tout comme toi et Allison étiez 'juste tombé endormi' cette fois où elle est restée. »

Scott est dans tous ses états, « Maman! » Il a l'air plus offensé cette fois, et il souffle tandis qu'elle embrasse sa tempe et prend ses clefs. Elle ébouriffe les cheveux d'Isaac et elle se dirige dehors, comme toujours, et il n'a littéralement aucune idée de ce que son cœur est en train de faire à ce moment.

« Elle plaisantait, » le rassure Scott après qu'elle ait fermé la porte derrière elle.

Isaac hoche la tête, son cœur revenant à un rythme normal. Après un moment de silence, Scott tapote son épaule, en souriant d'une façon que ça en est contagieux. « Elle plaisantait vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Isaac hoche encore la tête, sentant un sourire hésitant grandir pour répondre à celui de Scott. Une part de lui voudrait en quelque sorte secouer Scott, pour lui dire combien il est stupide, combien il est mauvais, et qu'il n'en est pas digne, vraiment. Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr, et peut être que le regard sur son visage en dit plus que lui, car Scott tapote encore son épaule et il dit, doucement, « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, Isaac. »

Isaac pense à comment il se sentait en se réveillant ce matin, à la chaleur dans le lit de Scott. Il sent sa mèche bouclée contre son oreille que Melissa à ébouriffer juste avant de partir. Il n'a pas les mots pour dire combien il aime tout ça.

« Ouais, » il dit finalement. « Moi aussi. »

 **FIN.**


End file.
